High density interconnection or wire integration systems are known in which a framework is provided which enables mounting thereto of arrays of electrical connectors terminated to multiconductor cables, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,583 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,821. Such arrays of connectors are generally open to the flow of ambient air which serves to dissipate heat therefrom.
Card cages such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,699 are known in which an array of daughter cards are inserted into appropriate locations of a framework to be mated with a backplane. In one particular form of card cage disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,115, an enclosure similar to a black box contains a mother board, and circuit cards contained within line replaceable modules are inserted into the enclosure to be mated with the mother board. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,789 a similar black box is disclosed, in which pairs of track members are positioned at the module locations and serve to guide the modules to be mated to the mother board; the disclosure refers to adaptations directed to the dissipation of thermal energy by circulating fluid through the track members.
It is desired to provide for dissipation of thermal energy in a card cage.
It is also desired to provide for dissipation of thermal energy from a card cage which is in compact form and completely enclosed to shield the daughter cards and backplane assembly from electromagnetic and radiofrequency interference.